There are many examples of currency validators for use in association with vending machines of different types, and these currency validators have an entry slot into which a bill is inserted, and a drive arrangement engages the bill and drives the bill along a predetermined path past a number of scanning operations, to determine whether the bill is authentic. If the bill is determined to be authentic, it is accepted, and an appropriate credit or dispensing product results. If the bill is not accepted, the drive reverses direction, causing the bill to be ejected out of the entry slot.
It is known in currency validators, to have a drive motor connected, by a series of meshing gears, to a series of drive rollers, positioned along this predetermined path. In this way, one motor drives the various drive rollers, and then the drive rollers are maintained in synchronization by the gear drive train. Although it is desired to keep the path fairly short and relatively compact, the drive rollers can be spaced at least several inches therebetween, and the gear drive train between rollers can be somewhat large. It has also been known to connect these drive rollers by means of a drive belt arrangement between the drive motor, and the various drive rollers, or using a longer belt for connecting all the drive rollers and drive motor. However, the drive belt arrangement is less accurate and the drive wheels are not necessarily kept in synchronization. The drive belt arrangement certainly simplifies the drive arrangement, relative to a gear drive arrangement, but is not as robust, nor as reliable.
It is desirable to drive the bill at various points along the path, to cause a bill to move from the entry slot to a discharge location. It is also desirable to maintain the cost for manufacturing of the validator as low as possible. The drive arrangement is a significant component in the overall cost of the validator.